


Mossy Spring

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The moomins - Freeform, snufmin, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Snufkin finds himself absolutely enraptured by Moomin's dyed fur





	1. Chapter 1

Snufkin was humming, gripping the straps to his backpack tightly as he hopped across a small stream over the rocks, snow and ice still cleaning to the crevices and cracks. The birds were chirping overhead and the smell of new plants blooming filled his heart with joy. So caught up in the euphoria of being alive and the beauty of spring, it didn’t quite register with him right away that there was someone sobbing in the forest around him. Slowing down to a standstill, Snufkin tried to pin point where the sobbing was emitting from. It sounded terribly a lot like Moomin. Following a well-worn dirt trail through the trees, he came to a clearing. There was a small stream filling up a clear pond. The forest floor, rocks, and trees were covered in multi shades of green moss. The sobbing was loudest here, although Snufkin still couldn’t quite pin point the sound. 

“Excuse me? Is everything alright?” He called out. There was a pause in the crying, and Snufkin turned around, looking at the trees above and into the shady spots below on the floor. He still couldn’t pinpoint the creature crying. 

“Snufkin?” came the piteous sniff. So it was Moomin after all. 

“Moomin my dear friend, is that you?” Snufkin lowered his backpack to the ground, frowning a bit that he couldn’t spot his friend. Surely he couldn’t mistake the melting clumps of snow for him. “Whatever is the matter? Aren’t you up a bit early?” 

“You’re back a bit early yourself,” Moomin replied from his mysterious hiding place, still sniffing. 

“True, true. I wanted to come early to surprise you. I was so late last year, I wanted to make it up you know? Moomin, whatever is going on?” 

“It’s your sister Little My’s fault,” Moomin huffed. 

“She’s your sister during the winters,” Snufkin interjected, trying to bring in some humor. There was a slight huff followed, a tiny laught, and Snufkin took that as a personal victory. “What did she do this time?” 

“We got into a fight after you left. She said some things, well, rather true but not her business, and I got upset and flustered and called her a onion head. She told me I was a giant moss ball and I laughed at her. I said ‘I’m not green now am I, so your logic is stupid and so are you’ and I slammed the door on her face. I felt terrible Snufkin, I really did. But I was so mad. I decided I’d make it up to her when I woke up after hibernation. But when I woke up…” Moomin’s voice trailed off, hitching as he tried to fight the tears. “She pulled a nasty prank on me in my sleep.”   
Snufkin glanced around again, still uncertain as how he could miss his big white beautiful friend, especially when the forest was so green. 

“Moomin my dear friend, where are you right now? I can’t see you, but you sound so close.” 

“I’m hiding Snufkin! I’m so hideous now! I’ve been out here hiding for five days now.” 

“Have you eaten anything?” Snufkin quickly asked, unease growing. 

“Just pine needles, I’m afraid. Not much growing yet.” 

“Moomin, come out and I’ll make you something to eat right now. I’ve got just enough for a meal for two.” Snufkin got on his knees to go through his pack. “Please come out my friend, I promise you’re not hideous.” 

There was a loud gurgling sound, most likely Moomin’s stomach, and Snufkin smiled softly.

“You promise not to laugh at me, Snufkin? Truly? I feel ugly. Really, really ugly, and if you laughed, I don’t think I could handle it.” 

“Moomin, when have I ever cared about—” Snufkin looked up as he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes, his breath hitching in his throat, his heart skipping several beats. He stood up slowly, his eyes trailing up and down Moomin, and with horror, Snufkin realized he couldn’t stop himself. “—appearances?”  
Moomin came out of the shadows surrounded by birch trees. His fur had been dyed different greens and soft browns. He looked like a forest creature clothed in spoon moss and grey rock moss. His lapis lazuli colored eyes practically shimmered from beneath his forest coloring look pools of the coolest, softest, deep secret lakes

“Snufkin?” Moomin sniffed, wiping away at runaway tears. “Oh no, I am hideous aren’t I?” He plopped down on the forest ground, his paws covering his face. The sunlight haloed around Moomin, and Snufkin wondered hazily if this was how men who fancied ladies felt when their special lady friends came down the stairs in formal-ware, with perhaps some make-up. Could it be as dazzling as his Moomin was right now?   
Snufkin snapped out of his haze as Moomin began to wail. Rushing to Moomin’s side, dropping to his knees, whipping off his hat, clutching it close to his speeding heart, the other hand on Moomin’s shoulder. 

“Never! Moomin, you are absolutely stunning,” Snufkin pleaded, trying his best to calm down Moomin. Moomin looked up, his eyes swimming with tears. Snufkin felt his heart ready to burst out of his chest. Without thinking he used his sleeve to wipe away Moomin’s tears.

“Snufkin please don’t lie to me to make me feel better.” 

“I’m absolutely not Moomee. You’re breathtaking.” Snufkin wanted to die as the sentence left his mouth, but at the same time he couldn’t help himself. All he wanted to do was shower Moomin with affection and adoration. Blushing, Snufkin gently took Moomin’s paw in his hand and led him to a place that would be suitable for a temporary campfire. “I’ll make us something to eat Moomin. How does bean and pea stew sound to you? I could even try fishing, but I’m not sure what I can come up with in this lil’ pond.” He turned to check on Moomin. Moomin was playing with the green tuft of his tail, watching Snufkin, tears still in his blue, blue, beautifully blue lapis eyes. Snufkin whipped around to dry the tears again. Part of him wanted to kick Little My for making Moomin cry, and the other part wanted to thank her ever so much for this gift he was viewing. It made sense, he loved Moomin, and he loved nature, so combining the two was spellbinding for him. He wondered how Moomin would look with a pink or red flower crown on, and nearly had to dunk his head into the pond. He wanted to run his fingers over the soft, soft mossy painted fur and to burry his face against Moomin’s fluffy chest to memorize his spring scent. Would he smell like Moominmama’s sugar and cinnamon cookies with traces of coffee and Moominpapa’s tobacco, or would he smell like the very moss he looked like, remnants of winter clinging to the growth of young plants? 

“Snufkin?”   
Jostled out of his thoughts, Snufkin felt the very tips of his ears burning. He put his hat on Moomin’s fluffy head and gently smoothed down the fur on Moomin’s right shoulder, unable to keep his fingers away. 

“Uh, sorry Moomin. I’m just. You look very, nice, to me.” Snufkin stumbled over his words, moving away to busy himself with lighting the fire. He struggled to light the match. “I just like nature, and I like yo—enjoy your company and friendship, so combining the two, hmm.” He frowned at the match. Green finger tips took the match from him, and the match box, striking a fire rather easily. The wood was still a tiny bit damp, so Moomin had to blow on the embers a bit before the spark took, slowly devouring the wood. He tossed in some dead chunks of grass and an old pine cone or two. Snufkin watched the embers dancing around Moomin’s face and was sure he had died and gone to heaven. 

“Perhaps looking like this won’t be too terrible then.” Moomin finally said, taking a long stick and poking at the fire with it. “But only if that means you’ll keep complimenting me.” He looked up, his blue eyes catching Snufkin’s amber ones, and Snufkin saw a flicker of flirtatious humor there. Snufkin whipped around and busied himself with finding his beans and peas. 

“Perhaps,” he replied, now trying to locate the cauldron. 

“Besides, I got even with her five days ago before I came out here.”  
Snufkin paused and slowly turned to look at Moomin, eyebrows arched. “Oh? And tell me Moomin, what did you do to My?” 

“I dyed her hair blue. The box said it won’t wash out for a month.” 

The image of Little My with blue hair was indeed funny, and both lads burst out into peals of laughter,

“How did she not wake up?” 

“She sleeps like the dead when she wants to. Her hair will be the most pretty sapphire ever.” 

“You might have to live with me for a bit, she’ll murder you.” 

“Mama will murder us both when she sees the dye stains in my bed and on Little My’s pillow.” 

The started laughing again, and Snufkin set up the cauldron over the fire, filling it with water from the stream and chicken stock. He knew he had some fresh carrots and onions he had traded with a vendor for, and now he began searching for them. He paused to look up as Moomin approached, placing the hat back on Snufkin’s head.

“Thank you for cheering me up. I don’t feel so hideous anymore,” Moomin smiled shyly. Before Snufkin could comment, Moomin rubbed his snout softly across Snufkin’s cheek before running off. “I”ll go gather more firewood!” He shouted, pink flushing showing through the dye at the tips of his ears.   
Snufkin didn’t respond, pulling his hat over his face and clutching his heart. This spring would certainly a interesting one, that was for sure.


	2. Mossy Summer

Betwixt the days of when spring and summer exchange their greetings and kisses, Moomin’s fur slowly began to fade from the vibrant hues of green and brown, patches of white showing through. The gossip and gawkers had long ceased about Mossy Moomin, though gossip could still be heard through the grapevine of how affectionate Snufkin had been with Moomin since that fateful day. Snufkin, who ignored these rumors, hardly ever left Moomin’s side, even sleeping indoors some days. Most of the time on the couch, but once or twice in Moomin’s bed. Nothing happened other than sweetly snuggling next to his beautiful friend’s fluffy side. They walked paw in hand and hand in paw out and about. They had chased fireflies together far into the starry filled night and ate Moominmama’s strawberry and banana pancakes under a makeshift bedsheets tent on rainy days telling stories of adventures to each other with little cups of coffee smattered with sugar and cream. Sometimes they quickly nuzzled their noses against each other’s cheeks, faces flushed red like summer rose buds while the sun settled down through the clouds, turning the sky pink and orange while the mountains would become amber and lavender.  
Snufkin was elated. These were things he had always imagined of doing with Moomin. But to be actually doing it? What a tiny slice of heaven! Yes; he had been spellbound by the forest creature look of Moomin and compelled to do things he had nothing done before; to initiate physical contact absolutely been caused by the dye. But it was Moomin’s soul he loved. Moomin was beautiful inside and out; with his fur white as a snowy mountain crest or as mossy as a forest; Snufkin was indeed spellbound. In fact, he was a bit happy to see the white patches. It was comforting and nostalgic. 

But rumors flittered around the valley as numerous as swallowtail butterflies, and Snufkin noticed how they were slowly affecting Moomin. The nasty rumors whispered that Snufkin only liked him romantically for his mossy look, that once it was gone, so too would be Snufkin. The very thought of people making up rumors about Snufkin made Moomin so angry he wanted to have a fierce talk with the person so inconsiderate of Snufkin’s character, Moomin had once mentioned. And yet. The romantic advances hadn’t happened if it weren’t for his mossy look. Snufkin watched these terrible rumors depress Moomin, uncertain what he could do. Anytime he brought it up Moomin would wave it off, until one day, Moomin began to avoid Snufkin all together. 

“Moomin’s been missing for a week now, Snufkin.” Moominmama stood in front of his tent, twisting the handle of her purse absentmindedly, looking around on the river bank as if she could spot him. 

“I’ll look for him, Mama. I think I know where he might be.” Snufkin hummed, trying to sound nonchalant. Trying to sound as if he wasn’t worried, or hurting. He was still holding his fishing pole, a worm wiggling on it, when Moominmama pulled him into a tight hug.

“He loves you so very much Snufkin. I think he’s just insecure about himself. Please save him. Communicate with him. Bring him home.” She pleaded, her hug tight and desperate. And warm. Snufkin gritted his teeth, slowly hugging her back. It wouldn’t do to cry. 

“I love the silly troll very, very much, Moominmama,” Snufkin whispered. “It doesn’t matter to me if he is white, green, blue, or rainbow colored. I love him for him.” 

“I know dear. Please find him, and tell him that. Also take a basket of food.”

Dusk was rolling in when Snufkin found Moomin, curled up on a golden patch of spoon moss that cascaded down from the giant gray boulder above, sobbing near the pond. Just where he had found Moomin by accident in the spring, Snufkin mused. Snufkin wanted to rush up and hug Moomin. To shout at him for disappearing. To wipe away his tears from his beautiful eyes. But Snufkin just slowly walked in, allowing his boots to crunch on scattered leaves and branches. Moomin startled and looked up, his expression increasing in sorrow and tears. Sucking at his teeth, Snufkin plopped down, giving Moomin his space. He did, however, reach into his pocket and produced a clean, red handkerchief with white polkadots for Moomin to dry his tears on, and if need be, blow his nose. Except the handkerchief would stay with Moomin then. He also offered the basket of food, but Moomin declined that.

“Moomin, I think it’s time we talked about…this,” Snufkin gestured to the both of them. Moomin slowly sat up, wiping away his tears. Snufkin thought his heart was going to break. “You go first, Moomee” 

Moomin just shook his head. He looked exhausted the closer Snufkin studied him. Dark circles were under Moomin’s eyes, and his face looked a bit gaunt. There were flecks of fish skeletons around, but Moomin wasn’t the type who could only survive on fish. He must be starving. He didn’t have any camping supplies with him. He could possibly have a fever. Snufkin leaned in, feeling Moomin’s forehead. 

“Are you sick Moomin?”

“I’m sick of myself!” Moomin sniffed, very congested. “I’m sick of not knowing what exactly I mean to you. What’s happening and going on between us? It’s lovely and wonderful but what if you only think of me, y’know, that way because of what Little My did to me. But look at me! I look hideous, white patches coming through the green and brown bits.” Moomin got up to demonstrate, turning quickly to show the white patches that Snufkin had already memorized so intimately. 

“That way? What do you mean? Snufkin gently prodded. Moomin’s turned pink. 

“Well, y’know, when we…I…one doesn’t just say it.” Moomin’s tail flickered behind him in agitation, and his stomach let out a giant gurgle. 

“What incredible deja vu,” Snufkin chuckled, standing up so that he was face to face with Moomin. A slight breeze swayed the trees, a leaf or two drifting gently into the pond, the ripples dancing across the surface. Gently, softly, tenderly, Snufkin took Moomin’s paws in his hands and caressed them lightly before kissing Moomin’s paws, his palms, and his fingers, even his wrists. Glancing up he saw those dangerous lapis eyes shining, and it gave him the courage he needed. “I’ve wanted to do things like that about a year after we met. The first year I spent in the valley. I didn’t, because I thought you loved Snorkmaiden, until you started pining after me. You wrote me good sturdy letters only I could appreciate, you gave me the space I needed and the comfort when I needed it. I grew complacent and comfortable in our routine, our silent yearning. But when I came back and saw your fur dyed, I’ll admit—” Snufkin glanced away, to watch a wren fly above. This part was gonna be the hardest and he wasn’t sure if he could handle eye contact. “I was stunned. You were a mossy moomintroll, it was very breathtaking. But you’ve always been breathtaking. I’ve always thought your fur was beautiful. It illuminates like the moon, or the sun, or a snow peak. Moomin, to me what matters on the inside, and I love you—” Snufkin was cut off as Moomin scooped him up into his arms, holding Snufkin to his chest as they spun around. “—Wait! Moomin I’m not done!” they tripped and fell, Snufkin landing on top of Moomin’s incredibly soft belly. Moomin curled his paws around the fabric of Snufkin’s smock, yanking him up. Snufkin tried to brace himself, uncertain what to expect. Perhaps Moomin had been meaning for their noses to touch, but instead Snufkin found his lips smashed against Moomin’s. Both froze up for a moment or two before slowly relaxing, and then slowly melting into each other. Snufkin did his best to ignore Moomin’s rank breath but finally he pulled away, needing fresh air and needing to recover. Both of their hearts were racing, and Snufkin found himself kneading Moomin’s shoulders. Moomin was curling Snufkin’s hair through his fingers. 

“I love you, Moomin.” 

“I love you, Snufkin.” 

Moomin leaned in but Snufkin altered his head. 

“I’d love you more if your breath was fresher.” 

Crying out in indignation, Moomin wiggled his fingers near Snufkin’s ribcage. But Snufkin was not ticklish there in the slightest, nor did he indeed to let Moomin find his true tickle spot, so he retaliated, laughing as Moomin squirmed under his touch. They called a truce when Moomin’s stomach growled for food. Laughing, they set up a picnic under a willow tree, content to hold paws-to-hands and to watch the small but busy pond. Moominmama, had in fact, also packed a toothbrush with toothpaste.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic I wrote awhile ago! I hope you all enjoy it too!


End file.
